


Heart Stealer

by lachoy



Series: Incestober 2020 [6]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: Nobody could quite steal his heart like Gabrielle did.
Relationships: Gabrielle de Lioncourt/Lestat de Lioncourt
Series: Incestober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961329
Kudos: 3





	Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Communion spoilers. Set after the ball.
> 
> Also how the hell did I write Gabrielle/Lestat before any of my other ships? Amazing.

Nobody could quite steal his heart like Gabrielle did. As many beautiful people as he did know, as many did have his heart, Gabrielle was different. Perhaps the reason for this was because she had given him his first life and had been his source of love and comfort in the beginning. Perhaps it was because he gave her another life. Lestat didn’t know and didn’t care. The reasons and explanations didn’t matter. Years could pass, decades, and instantly his heart would be stolen all over again. That was the power that Gabrielle had.

Thinking that he had lost her had been a blow. Never had he had to understand the pain of losing his mother and never had he wanted to. The pain had been unbearable and once she had come back, he wanted her all to himself. It felt like it was the same when she had come to their dance, all dressed as she used to. Who else could she have done it for if not himself?

As soon as he had been able to distance himself from the rest of his court, he stole her away. Using all of his strength with her felt wrong when she was such a force herself. It was rewarding when she willingly went away with him which was a rare and special gift.

Alone, he pulled her close and sighed against the skin of her neck. She didn’t stop him and he heard her chuckle under her breath. “Did you miss me?”

“How could you ask me that?” Wasn’t the answer obvious? After everything that had happened. “I thought you were gone! Maman, Gabrielle…” He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her back to his chest. If his heart could beat as it once did then he knew it would have been beating from the pure exhilaration of having her close to him once more. “Knowing that I can still hold you close like this...”

“Always so emotional,” she teased but turned her head to look at him. Most times, Gabrielle was cold and Lestat would never claim she had been a warm person but all those centuries ago, she had been the only warmth he ever knew. “But I suppose, after everything that has happened, I can understand and allow it. This time.”

“And forevermore?” His lips found the pale skin of her neck and he kissed her there, with soft and delicate kisses. Laying worship to her. Right now, he knew he was asking for perhaps too much. His mother had become the free spirit she had always longed to be before she had been imprisoned in what was called their home. 

“We will see,” was all she said but she didn’t stop his kisses nor his wandering hands that roamed along the waist of her dress, fingers playing with the fine work of the bodice. Nor did she stop his hand from trailing upwards to her breasts.

“Does it not matter to you what your beloved son needs?”

“Now, now, my dear. You have Lestat to care about what Lestat needs and that is all you need, my little brat. Be happy that you have tonight and this moment. What happens next will happen and I don’t believe in promises that maybe I won’t want to keep at all.”

“I am your prince, I could order you to stay.” It was an empty threat. Lestat didn't think he even fully meant it. Not wholly, anyway.

“Nobody orders me to do anything. Not any longer.”

It was true and Lestat understood it well. His mother had never wanted the life she had been given, born and forced into, and he acknowledged it. Though even if he understood, sympathized centuries ago, it didn’t mean that he liked it nor approved of the choice his mother made not to stay by his side. Not that Gabrielle needed his approval because whose did she need other than her own? She didn’t want it. Never had.

And it wasn't like she truly cared at all that it broke his heart.

He wanted to speak but when his mouth opened, she stopped him. “Do not complain or whine to me, dear. You will ruin a lovely night and a moment I would like to look fondly back on. Keep kissing. Ah.” She moaned softly when he kissed her in a sensitive spot on her neck. “Yes, there. _Yes_.”

As a young boy and as a young man, he had wanted nothing more than this. To feel her body so close to his and to kiss her as he wanted. Not chaste but like this. To bring her pleasure. There had never been any shame in how he felt. Back when shame had been something Lestat understood and well, it had never been towards his love for Gabrielle. Why should he have been when all he wanted was to love her how she deserved to be loved? To be cherished? Nobody had ever known her worth and brilliance like he had.

His fangs scraped along the edge of her neck and she put up no fight. When they sank into the skin, she cried out. Loudly and proudly. Lestat hoped somebody would see them and hear them. To know that he was with her in this intimate way and never had he felt more complete. Her blood made him want to drink forever, wishing that he could. No other blood could taste as divine as this.

Their lips met when he stopped and this kiss felt like it would be their last from how hot the passion ran between them. He could feel her own thirst for his blood in it and who was he to tell her no for anything she would ever want? Even if he should be careful of his own blood and the power it held, he was like Gabrielle. He did as he pleased. What he wanted more than anything else was to feel her fangs in his skin. 

Just like in all things, Gabrielle was just as greedy as he was when she fed on him. 

“Yes, Maman. Yes, take it from me. Take everything.”

He would give her everything if he could, if it were possible, but Gabrielle needed to know how much he meant it. How much he desperately loved her, all of her. Even the coldness that was around her, like a shield. 

But if she could have all of him then they would never be separated. Never again. Lestat would never have to wonder when he would see her again and that was what he truly wished for. Freedom may be what she wanted but when it came to his mother, that was the last thing he could want. Freedom would pale in comparison if he was her prisoner.

Or if she could be his prisoner so she would always be near him. Never far at all. 

This was the only time he was glad that she could not read his thoughts. That thought would have angered her and it was the only thing he would keep from her. People were often angry at him and he didn’t care. But Gabrielle’s anger would be a stake through his heart, he thought.

By the time she was done, he was weak. Not from a loss of blood but from the overwhelming love he felt for her.

“So dramatic. You would have done well as an actor,” she says lightly, laughing as he shared his thoughts.

“You hurt me. Do you believe that I am exaggerating? That my words aren’t the truth?”

Gabrielle shook her head, eyes lit up from the powerful blood that was flowing through her now. “I know better than that. You speak like a fool, as you always do and have. You feel so strongly. I would never doubt a single word you tell me.”

“Then you should know better about what happens when I do not get what I want.” Lestat took and took what he wanted. One didn’t get the title of Brat Prince without a history. Without a legend. No was not a word he allowed to have any power over him.

“Oh, but my dear,” she murmured, hand on his cheek as she stroked the hard and perfect skin there. “You should know that your petty little tantrums would never sway my mind.”

But Gabrielle was different. She would always have power over him and he would gladly grant her the permission.

“I need you. I can’t let you go,” he whined and clung to her like he did as a boy and when she would allow it. Never would he go back to those days because they were nothing compared to his days now. But what he wouldn’t give to feel the comfort in his mother’s strength like he used to.

“Now, now, son.” Her thin fingers brushed through his hair and she made him look at her, at her own piercing eyes. “I would sooner let you go than you would let me. What does distance matter? What does any of it matter when we are together in the ways that are truly most important? I am the one that gave you life and you returned life to me. As far as I may be, you will have never let me go at all.”

She kissed his forehead then, gentle, and Lestat could have wept from the softness of her lips. He wanted to blaze this feeling into his mind forever even if it drove him mad.

Nobody could quite steal his heart like Gabrielle did.


End file.
